


Utah

by LilyCindy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCindy/pseuds/LilyCindy
Summary: I trying to see if this works for a future fic...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Utah

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't work did it

**Author's Note:**

> If it did work, let me tell you hard it was to think your just drawing a sketch but then it turns into a full blown portrait BUT ITS ON NOTEBOOK PAPER. WHY DO MY BEST DRAWING HAPPEN ON CRAPPY PAPER


End file.
